The Red Pain of a Rose
by rwbybomb21
Summary: AU. Ruby is a badass, quiet and otherwise intelligent person and Weiss is more emotional than her canon counterpart. how will these two survive when they go to tell Weiss' parents about a blooming White Rose?


**Alright, so quick look into this. Weiss is more emotional, Ruby is legendary and a Faunus badass, the rest is pretty much canon.**

**Oh, and Sun has a secret with Ruby...try and guess what it is?**

**Well, you don't have to, just remember that this is a very long chapter, so sorry if it seems a bit poorly done.**

**On with the show!**

Weiss and Ruby had been dating for near three months now, and today was what many would call a strangely normal day.

A normal day was so unheard of in this day and age, so when Ruby and Weiss, both snuggled against one another in their bed, Yang and Blake left to meet their friends, had no cares in the world, they both decided it was too perfect; as if some divine god/ goddess decided they would do well with one day to spend with each other. And so they did- Weiss forgetting her princess and cold manners to spend the day with her Ruby...HER Ruby. As I say this, I should also mention that she was slightly possessive of Ruby, not too much to warrant alert or worry, and not even enough to be noticed, but she was still possessive in her own way. I shouldn't tell you what I mean, as Weiss won't either, and so the story shall continue.

The sun kept creeping through the crimson red curtain they had raised, sleeping in their now shared bed as Ruby saw no reason for Weiss to climb to her bed and Weiss saw that Ruby was getting tired making such a seemingly small trip to the bed from the floor. Yang always teased them, once to the point of Weiss starting an argument with Ruby as Ruby was just sitting and listening to it all, not backing up either party. Usually she had been taking Weiss' side about everything unless she saw the reason behind Yang's somewhat shallow and otherwise unsupportive logic. Now she felt it necessary to leave them to battle it out, much like Blake had been doing since her arrival to team RWBY.

Weiss had this thought on her mind, many reasons as to why Ruby was quiet around her; while she didn't mind it at first, when Ruby started to barely talk to anyone, it began to worry her. now, she wasn't so worried at this particular moment; resting on the slightly smaller girl's chest, Ruby stroking her hair as they absorbed the day's rays of sun and the atmosphere of clarity it brought.

Only Weiss and Blake knew of Ruby's Faunus heritage, as Yang wasn't her real sister- not that Ruby has one- and thus she kept it from her. she had found out eventually, and as with when she revealed it to Blake and Weiss- after Blake had the courage to reveal her heritage- expected some sort of anger fuelled rant or beatings like she had been rewarded with in the past. Being the youngest to attend Beacon, she had to uphold responsibility, and therefore keep her appearance likening to the team mates of her and her friends- Jaune's team- Team JNPR. Instead of what she usually got she was rewarded with words of encouragement and calming for Blake, who must have seen her face of sadness and acceptance to what may happen, and decided to comfort her. All Weiss did was scoff about how at least she was honest in the end, and who knew she would fall in love with a Faunus, much less her leader? She didn't, and now she doesn't regret it one bit.

"...Ruby?" Weiss broke the silence by tilting her head upwards to meet her partner's gaze. She knew by now after all the time of quietness the girl had given, that the only confirmation of continuation of talking or even acknowledgement of her question was a simple nod or hum.

And then came the sound she had strangely gotten used to; the hum of acknowledgement. She had already asked why she was quiet, and didn't even get an answer. Yang had inquired as well, but didn't even get an answer, which worried her even more. Blake felt that she respected the privacy of the girl, and therefore left her to it, but once it started to annoy her, she felt it a prerogative to find out.

"We have to tell mother and father... about, you know...Us." She put extra emphasis on 'Us', even if it was quietly spoken and otherwise worried at the same time.

For the first time in two months, Ruby had spoken a single word, much like Blake when the first met. "Sure."

Something else worth noting was that Ruby had gotten deeply involved in the literature forms of reading, preferring paper to a shiny screen of scrolls. This confused even Blake, who was extremely confident and determined to find out the answer. Needless to say, it wasn't the one she had hoped for or wanted. No one knew what the answer she wanted was, but they knew what she wanted to hear; "Trying new things, I guess."

Instead, all she got was a small voice emitting behind a book, exactly like how Blake had first met her and yang in the day before initiation. How long ago was that, nine months? Well, since then, Ruby had been maturing extremely fast for her age, even, at times, considered to be politer than professor Ozpin. "I like reading" was the answer.

Now Blake thought she knew the reason, but was reluctant- no, adamant- to give the answer as it could be seriously degrading or even worrying for the girl, considering how much like Blake she was. The two would usually- when Weiss wasn't there- sit and read with each other. Every time they met to do this, Blake half expected her to start up an endless chattering about Grimm and huntresses, and the sorts. To say she was unnerved when all Ruby did was grab a seven hundred and fifty paged book, sit next to her and read away, finishing the book in mere hours when Blake had read that same book and it took her at least a day to read was an understatement; she was scared. Eventually this feeling replaced its self with stoicism and calmness with the girl, both finally finding how much alike they were after all.

Back to Weiss and Ruby, they had gotten into an airship after Weiss had alerted her father to a visit, which pleased him greatly. Even if he was seen as a business-before-family person, he was far from that. He valued his family, more than that of his life, but the company's needs always came first before his family, which caused some strife between him and his wife. Weiss understood why, but every time she rejected one of his suitors she couldn't erase the look of displeasure on his face. During one such moment of displeasure, she approached him, got into an argument and he git her.

He obviously regretted doing so, trying to show how sorry he was when he caused that scar that rested below her left eye, but she insisted she understood why he did so. He stopped the suitor's arrivals to an almost halting, occasionally setting Weiss up with dates, much to her mother's displeasure.

The airship was small, indicating it was a private transport; Small rooms for the crew, plus a bedroom for Weiss and Ruby. As they didn't want to announce their relationship until they arrived, they both agreed upon a room separate from one another, much to Weiss' sleeping displeasure and Ruby's reading interruption. She couldn't read without some sort of person being there, be it Weiss or Blake. Though, it also boiled down to her having to hastily grab a book she didn't like as well. The interruptions weren't a bad thing, but also weren't a good thing; another thing she had in common with Blake.

Having to conceal her extra ears and tail from everyone aboard, as she was sure they weren't exactly content with Faunus as is, she was feeling a bit cramped. It was usually like this, and when she finally confessed her heritage, she could let them loose upon entrance to her room.

Apparently, a wolf Faunus was extremely rare, and so were seen as the higher ups in Faunus lines of succession and even in politics; they were nearly worshipped by others for being incredibly rare. So rare, in fact, that there have only been two reported sightings of them since the end of the war against Grimm when Man came to be, and fought back against the creatures.

They sat side by side at day, stealing glances at the other; well, Weiss was, since Ruby was practically inserting herself into the book she was reading.

"Ruby... can I talk?"

"Hmm" Ruby replied while still staring at her book, flipping the pages occasionally.

"How are we going to address you to my father and mother?"

"Simple" was Ruby's second answer, leaving it at that as to get back to reading. Whenever someone interrupted her reading, she was known to get angered, but would never do so to Weiss, which was somewhat calming to the heiress.

The ride to her home, the Schnee mansion, was arguably short. One would say they could have gotten there in mere hours instead of a day, but that one would be Yang, and thankfully she was out with her newest date. She went through them like a hot knife through warm butter, but at least this one had a nice name: David: An unremarkable man, but nonetheless interesting to the blonde brawler. She had argued that he was sweet, and actually valued her jokes and her personality instead of her body, which both Blake and Ruby knew was a lie, while Weiss made a silent bet with the two to how long she would stay with him before getting bored.

"Weiss, calm down. I can see you shaking with excitement from the corner of my eye." Ruby chastised a shaking Weiss, who was itching to get to her parents, hug them, sit around the fire and tell them everything that went on during her time at Beacon.

"I just haven't seen them in a long...wait. Did you make a joke? Oh my god, I need to tell Yang... how long has it been since the last one?" Weiss loved teasing Ruby, and since her Yang got closer, she had been able to pick up a few tricks to get under her skin.

It was a moment to witness as Ruby got flustered.

"I believe it has been... four months, three days, and two hours since my last joke... I have to admit, I am missing them...ah, well." After this, she returned to her book. Ruby was always like this; get her talking earlier before her change and the only way to stop her was to bribe her with a cookie. Now, you'll be lucky if you catch her without a book, or her nose buried in some sort of information source, as these were the only times she would willingly talk to you without you having to bribe her without milk and cookies with strawberries as a side.

"Okay... how are you going to address yourself though? They aren't exactly fond of Faunus." Ruby knew this; As the Schnee family had a massive feud with the White Fang- a Faunus terrorist group- and thus see all Faunus accountable for their crimes. Unlike Blake, Ruby wasn't bothered by the hate towards her kind, being fairly familiar with it and used to receiving abuse, ruling it out as simple ignorance which even Faunus have.

"I have it covered, Weiss. Just think about those stories you can tell your parents."

After that, the ride was done in silence; Weiss mainly looking out at the window to welcome her old home country- Winterside- back into her life; if only briefly. It was exactly as it said in the name; winter weather battered the country 24/7, but somehow, anyone born there was immune to ice effects, and thus seeing it as a perfect place to go to train young dust users as well as a perfect honeymoon location. There were four different kingdoms; Vale and Winterside being the two most respected ones; the third, which has a slightly unpronounceable name, is the least respected, and therefore has little amounts of tourism; the last city being Atlas, the burned city. It hadn't got its name for nothing; fifteen years ago, Atlas came under attack from beowolves and other creatures of Grimm, and since they lived in the mountains and made everything themselves- including clothing, weapons and heating- they were destroyed. No one had survived...

...at least, that's what they think.

(^^^^^^)

The mansion was probably the biggest the world had ever seen created, and when they used Faunus labour workers to help, it caused the White Fang to rise up and attack. To call it spectacular would be an understatement. It was beautiful, and Weiss took in every detail of the palace-like home. The monotone colour scheme for the walls were not ugly, but highlighting every piece and feature. The windows had a very large size to them, making the place seem bigger than it was, creating a nostalgic feeling within her. The last time she had seen her home was when she left for Beacon, which was at least nine or ten months ago.

Weiss glanced to the side and spotted Ruby embedded in a book, as always, and so decided to quiz her on whether she actually saw the building or not, instead of being stuck to that book every day.

"Ruby..." she started "...What do you think of my home?" Weiss said it smugly, trying to pry the girl from her book as she had tried to do so, but to no avail.

"The black and white colour scheme really brings out the ashen coloured windowsills..." Now Weiss was dumbfounded; did she look when Weiss wasn't watching her? "...and I think the white roses at the side to the left of the garden are a nice addition; strong during tough times and beautiful... like you."

It was then Weiss blushed. Even with Ruby's constant reading and studying, she somehow complimented Weiss at every chance she got, much to her girlfriend's pleasure: seeing that the current meeting with her parents could either go well or poorly... very quickly.

For reasons that were known only to Weiss and Ruby, Ruby's hood was raised, and in case it fell off, she flattened her ears to hide them in her hair, just in case Weiss' family had asked her to take it off. She had extraordinary strength and stamina, meaning she could heft Crescent Rose- her bastardisation of a Grim reaper scythe and a high calibre, 50mg antimatter rifle. Said weapon was folded up on her lower back in the arch of her spine, as it always was no matter where she went. Sometimes Weiss thought she valued her rifle more than she did her own life, but seeing how masterfully Ruby could handle her weapon and with no struggle whatsoever reassured her of her girlfriend's safety.

Weiss and Ruby both approached the door to her house, which as Ruby had noted, was made of pinecarus wood; which only grew in the forests of Atlas. Seeing how this brought back painful memories, she shook her head and returned to her book, only breaking away when Weiss knocked on the door.

It opened, revealing a slim butler dressed in a formal black tuxedo, white tie, black dress shoes and a small ribbon hanging from his breast pocket. His hair was dark black, putting Blake's raven black hair to shame. Green emerald eyes shone bright, but his skin complexion of that of someone who has just returned from holiday didn't match them.

Ah, miss Schnee. It is good to see you again." He then laid eyes on the red clad Ruby and noticed she was reading. "And you must be Ruby Rose. My name is Henry, and I will be your butler for the time your stay." To signify his trust and promise of what he was saying was indeed true, he held out his palm for a polite handshake.

Ruby looked up from her book, eyeing the hand before reaching hers out to shake it for a second before reading her book again. It was her favourite which she had picked up from the small shelf of books in her room back on the ship. The name was "A book of horror and aging scares: the Raven: by Edgar A.P". This was her favourite book and, suffice to say, her favourite line was of course, the only one she recited aside from a secret poem she would use rarely, and none of her teammates know about it; even her sister.

"Quoth the Raven; nevermore." It was her favourite because someone who she would rather bury in the recesses of her mind read it to her when she was little. It was a painful memory, one that would be best to be left untouched by her mind, left in the pits of her brain to rot until it vanished, for the horrors of that day would bring back pain, heartbreak and suffering.

As she contemplated this, she didn't even notice that she was sat on a leather chair, possibly made of rare Grimm leather as it was rubbery but comfortable. Weiss was sat next to her, staring at the flames of the bright orange and red fire, hinting that it was lit with the use of fire Dust.

"Weiss, darling. Good to see you." Weiss' attention- and Ruby's- was drawn from the fire and her book respectively to look over to the owner of that voice.

It was a woman, possibly in her mid thirties- as Ruby could see- and had flowing white hair, a small red ribbon pinning it back. She had ice blue eyes, similar to Weiss' own, a small rounded chin, button nose and white eyebrows. She wore a white dress that covered nearly all of her skin, save for the arms, hands, legs and feet, which were covered by small white dress shoes.

"Mother!"Weiss exclaimed, charging at her mother and hugging her in a warm hug, forgetting her etiquette and manners, training and politeness to introduce Ruby in the process. After a small hug, Weiss' mother turned her attention to Ruby, hood still covering her head and nose buried in a four hundred page book.

"Weiss; I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting your friend yet."

"Mother, this is Ruby Rose. Team leader of RWBY and my partner." At this point, Ruby disengaged herself from the book to stand and bow slightly, as she had always done to people.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. I am Ruby Rose, as your daughter had explained." Her hood covered her face, not allowing Weiss' mother to see what she looked like.

"Nice to meet you to, Ruby. Could you please remove your hood? It is obscuring-" before she could finish, she was cut off by Ruby.

"'it is obscuring your view of what my features look like as you may judge me yourself'. I know, I was too busy reading to notice, and for this I apologise." Weiss was in awe; Ruby had never been the one to be polite, and now she was, it shocked her. Maybe it had happened during her months of silence? Maybe it was her nature? Hell if Weiss would know, but she didn't really care right now.

At this, Ruby lowered her hood, revealing her trademark red tipped hair, silver eyes and snow pale face.

"You look... odd. Why are you so pale?" Weiss' mother asked, slightly curious.

"I hope you don't mind if I say that I do not wish to divulge that information with you." Ruby politely said, with only a hint of sadness behind her controlled and thoughtfully picked out words.

"Ah, I see..." before she could continue, she was cut off by another voice. This one much deeper, indicating it was either a man, or a woman with a very sore throat.

"Weiss. It is so good to see you." This was clearly Weiss' father, who looked almost identical in clothing, save for the dress being replaced with a white tuxedo and a white beard adorning his face.

"Father. It is good to see you." Weiss walked over and hugged him for a second, pulling away to introduce Ruby. "This is Ruby Rose; My partner and the leader of our team. She is the best Beacon has ever had and has never lost a fight." She knew this would impress him, as he was a fan of all forms of fighting; save for the ones he knew nothing about.

"Nice to meet you mister Schnee." As if to emphasize her politeness, she bowed as she had done to Mrs Schnee, earning a laugh form both parents. Feeling slightly annoyed at this, she rose and stared him right in the eyes, causing him to stop and stare back, shaking slightly. It was as if this girl had a hold on him, simply by staring she could freeze any man's heart. "May I ask, Mister Schnee, what is so funny?"

Regaining his composure, he answered. "That you bow as if we are some sort of royalty. Why, may I ask, do you do such a thing?"

This made her angry, but she held it in for Weiss' sake. "It was the way I was raised, sir and ma'am. It is a tradition handed down in my birthplace, and the reasons are my own for showing politeness, sir."

A butler interrupted them; indicating that dinner will be served and they should all retreat to the dining hall.

The room was spectacular, to say the least, shields and family paintings hung on the walls, swords and scabbards in glass cases to the side and a massive table with enough room to sit at least twelve others; themselves included.

Weiss and Ruby sat next to each other, Ruby reading her book while Weiss was filing her nails with a file she pulled from her white and red bolero jacket. Weiss' mother and father sat opposite the two, staring at them both while waiting for their food and passing silent judgements on Ruby as they watched her read, or per4form anything.

Finally, Weiss' mother introduced herself formally. "I am sorry for the quick introduction, as I did not get to tell you my name. Sandra Schnee."

"Gerald Schnee." Weiss' father answered, still staring at the person who he could have thrown in jail for one wrong move. He already didn't like her, and that was due to her being too polite. He figured she was hiding something, and he didn't like others hiding secrets from him; exceptions being Sandra and Weiss.

"So, how long will you be staying here, miss Rose?" Sandra was probably the carefree one of the Schnees; Gerald being the racist towards Faunus and angry all the time, and Weiss being a mix of the both. Once Weiss' hard, icy shell that surrounded her heart was broken by Ruby's polite and otherwise insisting personality, she began to see the girl for what she was; a leader. Then, a friend; her first one she had ever gained without the help of her father to gain leverage over companies. Finally, as more than friends; she felt as Ruby had given her more than friendship- or, at least tried to- she felt flattered at first, but then found she reciprocated those feelings twice fold. Weiss was over the moon when Ruby had stuttered out a form of confession to her, and when she kissed her for the first time, not even God could move her from her side now. She did have to admit; Ruby was a handful, but that was part of the perks with being with the young Red Riding Hood.

"As long as Weiss is staying, ma'am, then I will." After this, she looked back down to the never ending dance of words upon paper as Sandra stared at her with a form of fire in her eyes. Not hate but curiosity; the kind of curiosity that, if she didn't control, would get the better of her and kill the metaphorical cat, so to speak. Sandra felt that there was a more than friendship or Leader- Subordinate relationship going on, and she would deny it if you ask her, but she completely approved of it, even if she were wrong and they were just gould friends.

Gerald didn't see the glances they would send to each other, but Sandra did, and she didn't mind. What did bother her though, was the looks Gerald was sending the girl in red. He was eyeing her suspiciously as if waiting for one wrong move. Unlike him, she didn't mind Faunus, and this girl was very protective of her cloak and hood, so she had to admit that warranted some cause for suspicion.

"I see. So, Miss Rose, how are your current grades at Beacon?"

"Could Weiss answer for me? I am rather engrossed in this book."

"Well, Ruby is the best fighter the school has ever seen, she is the smartest they have ever had and, for some reason beyond my comprehension, she has never lost a fight. She gets straight A's and has never dropped below that."

"I see, and yet you are so docile?" this set Ruby off. She didn't like being called docile, in any way; a manner of joke or simply a way of taunting her. nobody knew of her Faunus heritage yet, and she was fairly certain of that, so she should have no reason to get mad at this, and simply- as a way to show there was no ill will between them for the clearly infuriating comment- she chuckled; much to Weiss and Sandra's confusion. "What is so funny, child?"

"I am far from docile, Mr Schnee. Your wife seems more docile than me, and yet, I feel that there is something troubling her." she turned to a now confused and somewhat intrigued Sandra. "So tell me, Mrs Schnee, what is troubling you?" it is another thing to mention that Ruby is also a professional in psychology, and can see through everyone's ruses and disguises, and can- to a degree- even sense emotions from that person.

"How did you...?"

"She's a master at psychology. She sometimes acts as a psychologist too, to many of students at the headmaster's asking, and she always accepts. This was not why she got into Beacon two years early, however." Weiss answered for her, as she saw the look of concentration from Ruby's face, indicating that she should not be interrupted. "Don't disturb her, or speak to her until she is done."

"Why?" her father asked, to which Weiss replied "Secret. You'll soon see."

"Miss Schnee..." Ruby started, leaning over the table to get closer to her. "...I need you to place your palm on the table, facing up if you will." She did as commanded- or asked, if it is the proper term- and looked at Weiss questioningly before Ruby took her hand in hers and closed her eyes, a red aura spreading through her body as she unclasped her hands quickly, almost as if in shock at what she saw. It was also no secret that she would use this technique to see what they were feeling if the subjects of her's wouldn't tell her. in this instance she felt Miss Schnee wouldn't ell her, and rightly so in front of an audience.

Sandra just looked as if lost in thought before she looked back at a panting Ruby and spoke. "What did you do?"

"I looked into your emotions; an ability of mine that can be used anytime."

"What did you see?" Gerald was still confused and wanted to know, but Ruby shook her head, clearly still tired of performing such a magical action.

Weiss spoke up for her. "She won't tell you." This angered him, but then calmed him down as he saw no injury inflicted to Sandra, and yet, Ruby looked as though she was just hit by a beowolf.

"How are you injured then?"

"It used to be that way, but after I controlled it, it injured me instead, and so I use it rarely."

"So it's your semblance then?" now Gerald was intrigued. How was she supposed to be undefeated and the best fighter the school had ever seen if she had a semblance like that? The answer both angered him- not surprising- and made him curious.

"No. It is a sort of ability. My semblance is... different."

Just before he could inquire further, the food for their lunch had arrived- Weiss choosing a salad and small steak, Gerald choosing a salad and large steak and Sandra choosing a duck and peas with gravy. They were all waiting for the butler to bring Ruby's food, but after five long minutes, he did not arrive. This got Gerald suspicious of the girl once more.

"Where is your food, child?"

"I don't want to eat today." Ruby replied while reading her book. She was near the end of her poen. Seven minutes long it was, and she would have finished it if it weren't for all of the constant interruptions. She didn't mind Weiss interrupting, as it usually lead to the bedroom.

"How many times have I told you that skipping meals is not good for your health?" As if to demonstrate her point, she placed her palm forcefully to her own head, a loud smack emanating throughout the room.

"Not enough times for it to get through to me apparently. Now, if you don't mind, can I finish reading before there are any more questions?" Sandra didn't get the idea as she picked at her food, plopping the odd piece of meat in here, or the spoonful of peas there while Gerald just ignored her and ate away.

"What is the book about?"

Sighing, Ruby bookmarked her page, knowing she may get some peace and quiet later to read it, if she were lucky. Closing it, she looked over to Mrs Schnee,, as she called her, and started to tell her, only to be cut off by Gerald.

"It is a collection of poems by-"

"Is there a significant relevance to these stories?"

"Yes. They are very personal to me, but I-" she was cut off again, not really caring as she had this happen to her many times beforehand. Weis never did it, but her adoptive sister, Yang would.

"Why are they so personal to you that you would read them all the time?"

"It is because they hold something close to me, to my heart." She answered half heartedly as that was part truthful and she had no desire to tell someone like him what it meant to her.

"What is this thing that you hold so close? If it's a secret I must know and one that will endanger my family, then I must know."

"It won't-" and again, she was cut off.

"Is it of a parent's? If so, I must meet them. Where are they, child?"

That brought a frown to her face. All present- even the butler now arriving to come and collect the now finished dished- noticed. A gloom filled and uncomfortable moment was shared before Ruby abruptly stood up, chair scraping the ground and creating a nails-on-a-chalkboard effect on everyone, causing Weiss to wince and Sandra to cover her ears, while Gerald just looked curious at the movement and the unexpected answer to his clearly annoying and personal question.

"No, more, questions." At that, Ruby walked out to the garden to get some fresh air, maybe practise against an invisible enemy to calm down and destroy the Grimm that she had memorized in her mind.

Or just do what she did last time someone like him asked this question.

All eyes focused on the area where Ruby had left to, and then to Weiss, who shifted nervously under the gazes before standing up and moving over the table, excusing herself and following the trail of rose petals that lead to the combat arena, the garden and the kitchen; after seeing Ruby in a bad mood, she immediately knew where she was.

And yet, as she arrived to the combat arena, it was empty.

Well, that would set off warning bells if Weiss didn't remember the time she and Ruby had a fight and Ruby ate a considerable amount of cookies to quell her nervousness. She thought about this absentmindedly before walking into the head chef.

"Sorry about that, Pierre. Have you seen Ruby/ a small girl with red hair and a red hood?"

The man in question being questioned was a fairly tall- around six feet- with dark, scraggly hair and a small monsieur moustache, brushing under his nose. He wore a standard chef uniform with a small badge upon the white hat to indicate he was head chef, and a small red handkerchief he had received from his parents. He had a thick he had a slight Winterside accent- which is our equivalent of French- and spoke fluently in other languages, one being Atlasian.

"I cannot say I have, madam Schnee- oh, your parents are here. Excuse me while I take my leave." He then turned and walked away, leaving Weiss to contemplate what he had said. Of course her parents were there. They lived here! Unless...

"So, it seems you haven't found her yet?" she turned to the voice of her father, and frowned slightly.

"Where's mother?"

"She has gone to look in the garden. An area you neglected to look into." He gave her a disapproving scowl, walking with her rushing to keep up to his long strides.

They arrived at the sound of silence, but sure enough, Ruby was there... and so was Sandra, watching form the sidelines with a curious look about her. Gerald and Weiss ran over to Sandar, careful not to alert Ruby to her presence and followed where Sandra's eyes were looking: at Ruby.

"Mother... what's..." that was when Weiss stopped her talking, because Ruby then crouched down in a kneeling position and started to sing. These words were filled with sadness, and even as Weiss was no Faunus and her hearing was- indeed- terrible, she could still hear the hurt behind each word. Gerald could pick up the words, and as she sang he felt increasingly worried for the girl. She was absent minded for most of their visit, and somehow by asking on personal reasons, he gained the cold shoulder from the girl and her family was mostly ignored for the twenty minutes she was out here...assuming she was out here for the twenty minutes of her missing.

It wasn't a song; it was a way of mourning. Gerald picked this up, and after whispering some unintelligible nonsense that Weiss couldn't hear, so did Sandra. The words finally reached Weiss' ears, and she felt like she had just witnessed a train crash with the cargo being small toddlers. Her pained expression only grew worse as Ruby closed the song with silent sobs, followed by Sandra slowly walking over, only to stop dead in her tracks at what she saw. Ruby had lost her strength to keep her ears down any longer, and so there before her stood two, flattened but visible, wolf ears. She actually liked the Faunus, and felt for their pain, but had never once witnessed this.

Weiss just walked past her, placing both hands on a sobbing Ruby and helping her up.

Gerald was disgusted to say the least; first she had left after a clearly hurtful question, and then had the audacity to roam his home, and now she was a Faunus? he was the exact opposite of Sandra, and hated all Faunus with a burning vengeance. There was a moment when he hated having to hate this girl, but all Faunus were unpredictable, and she had to be shown her place. His more saddened side, however, at least waited for her to stop crying and start sniffling before he did the unthinkable; even for him. He, who was known for his brutal actions towards Faunus. he, who was known for hate towards an entire species because of a simple birth.

He who approached her fast on his feet, his wife already trying to stop what was coming, but he breezed past her.

He, who hit the girl so hard in the face that her head hit the back of the ground as she fell so hard, she lay still; a small pool of red, thick and oozing liquid seeping from the back of her skull.

He, who may or may not have killed the most innocent person on the planet; because of a hate for all of her kind.

He, who felt no sorrow after doing so.


End file.
